


Speechless

by milaisamaniac



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, colegial, fluffly, gemma pov
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaisamaniac/pseuds/milaisamaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Olá. Esse é o número da Gemma, a irmã do Harry?”<br/>“Sim, sou eu. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu irmão?”</p><p>Ou a história de como Gemma descobriu um pequeno segredo do seu irmão através de mensagens em seu celular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente!!!!
> 
> Olha quem já tá de volta depois de atualizar a Like Oil and Water? Sim, mas dessa vez eu venho com uma oneshot inspirada em uma imagem que eu vi no facebook (que era uma troca de mensagem entre uma garota e o irmão mais velho de um menino e ela, sem a menor noção do mundo, tirava o garoto do armário pra família dele) e ela me inspirou a fazer essa fic de Larry, mas contada bastante pelo ponto de vista da Gemma! É fluffy até não poder mais e eu praticamente a escrevi toda em um dia, por mais que a primeira página tenha sido escrita no dia que eu vi a tal imagem.
> 
> O personagem Benedict Coleman, que aparece no meio da história, foi criado pelo meu querido amigo Its e ele permitiu que eu o usasse na minha fic. O seu fc é o ator Daniel Sharman (Teen Wolf/The Originals)
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem e que não fiquem ofendidos com a escolha da menina que manda a mensagem pra Gemma, eu não quero arrumar confusão com os fãs dela.
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!  
> Beijos de luz!

 

A rotina matinal na casa dos Styles costumava a ser bastante tranquila, apesar dos constantes resmungos de Gemma todas as vezes que seu irmão mais novo, Harry, conseguia entrar no banheiro antes dela. Às vezes o pequeno garoto de cabelos cacheados o fazia apenas para ver a irmã irritada, numa implicância normal entre dois irmãos, porém quando os gritos passavam do volume aceitável às seis e meia da manhã e nenhum dos dois se adiantava na sua higiene pessoal, a mãe deles era obrigada a intervir na discussão dos filhos.

 

Contudo há alguns meses, Gemma percebeu uma mudança de comportamento do seu irmão; Harry, que costumava a vestir a primeira roupa que encontrava em seu armário e se arrumava no escuro do seu quarto antes de ir escovar os seus dentes e dar um jeito nos seus cachos indomáveis, agora acordava um pouco mais cedo e ela tinha certeza que o garoto de quatorze anos agora escolhia à dedo quais as roupas que vestiria para ir para a escola. Se antes ele usava os shampoos e cremes que sobravam no banheiro principal da pequena casa que a família vivia em Liverpool, agora fazia questão de ler os rótulos e sentir o perfume de cada um deles antes de escolher o seu no mercado.

 

Na cabeça da mais velha, isso se devia não somente ao fato de que o irmão estava crescendo, mas sim porque ele estava interessado em alguém. Provavelmente na garotinha de cabelos loiros e que desde a sua mudança para a Europa, passou a andar com o melhor amigo do seu irmão, Ed. Gemma pouco conhecia a tal menina, Taylor, e tudo o que conseguia lembrar a seu respeito era a forma que seus cabelos estavam sempre bem arrumados, com cachos meticulosamente feitos com a ajuda de babyliss. Eles formavam um trio engraçado, a menina loira e com a aparência de princesa, um ruivo cheio de sardas e Harry, com seus cabelos bagunçados e sorriso imenso, apesar do seu jeito meio desengonçado de andar.

 

– HARRY! –Anne foi obrigada a gritar o nome do filho, na esperança que ele a ouvisse. – Anda logo ou você vai se atrasar mais uma vez! – Apesar de usar um tom de voz mais alto do que o de costume, a mulher não estava irritada com o filho.

 

– Poxa, eu não quero ficar surda! – Gemma resmungou ao mesmo tempo em que rodava os olhos, um hábito que a matriarca da família não suportava. A morena podia sentir os olhos da sua mãe lhe fuzilando, porém ela se preocupava em tomar o seu café da manhã sem sujar a sua blusa recém adquirida de uma loja bastante popular. 

 

– Não precisava gritar, mãe! – Harry finalmente adentrou a cozinha e, diferente do que costumava acontecer, ele não coçava os seus olhos para espantar o sono e nem parecia cansado. – Só estava arrumando o cabelo, eu hein! – O menino sentou-se em frente a sua mãe e colocou um pouco do seu cereal favorito dentro da tigela que já estava posta à mesa, misturando com uma quantidade generosa de leite em seguida. 

 

– Agora ele se arruma todos os dias pra ir pra escola… – Gemma começou a provocar o seu irmão com um sorriso debochado em seus lábios pintados com gloss rosado. – Tenho certeza que ele quer conquistar aquela menina que vem sempre aqui, a Swift. – Conforme ela falava, Harry tentava acertar a sua irmã com alguns chutes, todos sem força, por debaixo da mesa. 

 

– Vocês dois parem com isso agora ou vão sair de casa  atrasados mais uma vez! – Toda vez que Anne tentava soar ríspida pelas manhãs, não demorava nem cinco segundos para os três começarem a rir. Os Styles sempre se atrapalhavam com as horas e precisavam correr para não se atrasarem para os seus compromissos, um hábito que a matriarca Styles abominava, contudo seus filhos às vezes não pareciam se importar muito com a pontualidade e como era rude perder a hora. 

 

Assim que se recompuseram dos risos, os dois adolescentes voltaram a comer o desjejum com calma até que Anne voltasse a apressar a dupla, senão dessa vez eles não chegariam a tempo da primeira aula. Foi preciso ameaçar puxar Harry pelas orelhas para que o garoto finalmente largasse a sua tigela de cereal, e ele ainda ajudou a irmã a tirar a mesa antes dos três deixarem a casa. Os dois Styles então aproveitaram a carona da mãe para a escola e assim que desceram do veículo, acenaram para a mãe antes de seguirem caminhos distintos: enquanto Gemma foi atrás das suas amigas para contar sobre como foi o seu primeiro encontro com Benedict Coleman, um rapaz que estudava em outra escola e que trabalhava na mesma livraria que ela, Harry foi ao encontro de Ed e Taylor, que já lhe esperavam perto do seu armário. 

 

– Bom dia, Haz! – Taylor se adiantou, ignorando a conversa que mantinha com o ruivo, que só queria tirar uma dúvida sobre a aula de Literatura do dia anterior com a amiga. – Por pouco você não chegou atrasado. – Ela usou seu tom de voz mais meloso para chamar a atenção de Styles e o seu sorriso parecia estar prestes a rasgar o seu rosto. 

 

– Minha mãe me mataria se eu chegasse atrasado de novo. – Ele riu para a menina e então bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos de Ed, que gemeu frustrado como resposta àquela mania irritante do moreno. – Como o sinal ainda não tocou, acho que podemos falar sobre o nosso trabalho de ciências, não é? – Harry perguntou diretamente para Ed, que era seu parceiro de laboratório e teve que ouvir um ronronado tristonho de Swift. 

 

– Parece que você quer se livrar de mim esse ano, Harry. Até o final do semestre passado eu era a sua parceira em quase todas as aulas. – Ela não fazia questão de esconder sua decepção, mas Styles já estava acostumado com aquelas mudanças de humor da loira temperamental. 

 

– Eu sei, mas o Ed também merece um pouco da minha atenção, até parece que você esquece da existência dele. – Apesar do seu tom brincalhão, aquele era um tópico constante nas conversas dos dois. Sheeran gostava da companhia da loira, mas desde que Taylor inventou que monopolizaria a atenção de Harry, ele passou a se estressar com a amiga. 

 

– Até parece que eu ignoro o Ed… 

 

– Na moral, não vamos começar esse assunto porque tá muito cedo pra eu ficar irritado, okay? – Ed interrompeu os dois, girando os olhos. – A gente conversa melhor sobre o trabalho quando eu for pra sua casa mais tarde, você não tá de folga hoje da padaria? 

 

Harry acenou com a cabeça, concordando com o amigo e Taylor, para não aceitar que tinha perdido aquela discussão, aproveitou para passar mais uma camada de gloss nos seus lábios na esperança que assim ela conseguiria atrair a atenção do garoto de cabelos encaracolados para a sua boca, porém os olhos de Styles já seguiam a figura do estudante que chegara há exatas nove semanas e meia atrás na escola e fez com que o garoto questionasse a sua sexualidade. 

 

Louis Tomlinson e sua família se mudaram de Doncaster para Liverpool graças a uma proposta de emprego melhor para Mark, seu padrasto e quem ele respeitava como seu verdadeiro pai. Ele não queria deixar sua vida e amigos para trás, porém sabia que o dinheiro extra traria ainda mais conforto para sua mãe e suas quatro irmãs, então, no final, ele resolveu aceitar o seu destino e ainda prometeu visitar sua cidade natal sempre que pudesse. 

 

Os olhos azuis focalizaram os de Harry e o menino sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava a sua franja com delicadeza, usando apenas dois dedos para colocá-la de volta no lugar antes de acenar para Harry. As bochechas do rapaz de cabelos encaracolados foram tomadas por um tom avermelhado e, apenas quando Ed balançou seu braço foi que ele reparou que os seus dois amigos falavam com ele. 

 

– Oh, me desculpa. Eu me distraí um pouco, o que vocês estavam falando mesmo? – Harry piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar a realidade e quase se arrependeu no mesmo instante ao perceber que agora tinha que prestar atenção em mais um dos monólogos de Swift. 

 

– Então, eu estava comentando com vocês que eu não vou poder sair com vocês na sexta porque a Emma e o Andrew brigaram mais uma vez e ela me chamou para dormir na casa dela. – A loira suspirou triste, pois não suportava ver uma das suas melhores amigas brigar com o namorado. – Será que podemos passar a tarde de filmes e pizza para sábado? 

 

Porém, mais uma vez a atenção de Harry não estava na loira, afinal ele estava muito ocupado tentando não hiperventilar ao mesmo tempo em que Louis se aproximava do seu pequeno grupo de amigos, com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. 

 

– Com licença, será que eu posso falar com o Harold um instante? – Tomlinson tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, só que em momento algum ele olhou na direção de Sheeran ou Swift. 

 

– Eu não sei se você reparou, mas eu estava falando com ele antes! – Taylor bufou para Louis, sem esconder a sua raiva já que todas as vezes que ele se aproximava, ele levava Harry consigo e as suas chances de flertar com o seu amigo de longa data iam por água abaixo. 

 

– Que isso, Taylor! – Harry não pensou duas vezes em repreender a amiga, que lhe lançou um olhar chocado e Styles girou os olhos. – Não liga pra ela, a Taylor costuma ser mais educada com isso. – Ao ouvir tais palavras, Ed deixou uma risada escapar da sua garganta e, como resposta, ganhou um tapa no braço. – Ma-mas é c-claro que você pode falar comigo. – Só depois que caiu a sua ficha de que o garoto de Doncaster queria falar consigo, um nervosismo dominou o seu ser. – Eu já volto gente. 

 

Styles teve que se controlar para não tropeçar em seus próprios pés conforme seguia Louis para um canto mais tranquilo no corredor e ele não parecia se importar com os olhares curiosos que ainda recebia pela escola por ser “o cara novo” da vez. O próprio Harry teve que lidar com isso no ano em que foi transferido para aquela escola e, para ele, a sensação não fora nada agradável, porém nada parecia abalar Tomlinson. 

 

– Então, eu não quis falar nada perto dos seus amigos porque só pelo jeito que aquela garota me tratou, eles devem pensar que eu quero roubar vocês deles. – A voz tranquila de Louis fez com que o coração de Harry acelerasse e o mais novo encarou seu tênis surrado. – Mas eu queria confirmar se você vai mesmo lá em casa esse final de semana, porque meus pais não vão estar em casa, nem as minhas irmãs, aí podemos fazer maratonas de filmes e videogames. – O sorriso de Tomlinson aumentou antes de continuar. – Liam, Zayn e Niall já confirmaram a presença deles, só falta você. 

 

Liam e Zayn eram apenas um ano mais velhos que Harry, assim como Louis, porém estavam adiantados e faziam parte da turma de Gemma e Louis. Os dois conheciam Harry graças a sua irmã mais velha, porém somente após Styles e Niall Horan, o garoto irlandês que morava em Liverpool há bastante tempo e ainda assim mantinha seu sotaque, foi que ele passou a conversar com os outros rapazes. 

 

– Claro que eu vou, já até falei com a minha mãe e ela deixou. – Harry exibiu um sorriso tão imenso, daqueles que faziam seus olhos brilharem e suas covinhas surgirem nas suas bochechas. Ele queria conversar mais com o garoto, porém o sinal tocou e Louis deu dois tapas leves em seu ombro. – A gente se fala mais tarde então? Eu te mando uma mensagem, só que agora eu tenho que ir! Tchau _Curly_! 

 

Harry permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, com um sorriso besta no rosto graças ao seu apelido novo, apenas observando o seu amigo e “man crush” se afastar. Ele só voltou a realidade ao sentir o braço de Ed ao redor do seu pescoço, puxando-o em direção a sala deles e a sua felicidade era tamanha que ele nem se importou com os olhares atravessados e respostas amargas de Taylor. Ele estava muito feliz para se preocupar com os já costumeiros dramas e pitis da menina.

  


++++++

  


Taylor não entendia o que Harry via de tão interessante no tal garoto de Doncaster. Okay que ele mal chegara na escola e conseguira um papel de destaque no remake de Grease, onde ele interpretaria justamente o seu par romântico, porém ele não tinha nada demais além dos seus olhos azuis. A garota até se arriscaria a afirmar que ele possui um jeito delicado demais, provavelmente culpa de ser o filho mais velho em uma casa com mais quatro irmãs mais novas, mas quem era ela para julgar?

 

Bem, ela só não queria alguém no seu caminho para conquistar Harry.

 

O problema era que Styles era meio lerdo quanto a isso. Quantas vezes ela não lhe deu brechas quando ambos estavam sozinhos na casa do garoto, com o pretexto de estudar, para que ele lhe beijasse e nada acontecia? Ela nunca foi do tipo muito oferecida, porém o seu desespero para fazer com que Harry reparasse nela era tamanho que ela até pensou em prensá-lo contra a parede e tascar um beijo em seus lábios, mas Emma sugeriu que ela apenas fosse sincera com o moreno e lhe dissesse sobre como ela se sentia.

  


Só que era complicado ficar sozinha com Styles quando Ed estava sempre na cola deles. Ainda por cima quando, como aconteceu durante o intervalo das aulas, o ruivo monopolizou a atenção de Harry e os dois conversaram sozinhos em uma mesa do refeitório e o assunto parecia bastante sério. “ _Em vez de aproveitar que vai ficar na casa dele durante a tarde e deixar ele pra mim agora, esse egoísta do Sheeran ainda faz questão de afastar ele de mim aqui.”_ , a loira pensou amargurada ao mesmo tempo em que buscava Harry com o olhar. Pelo menos agora, na hora da saída, ela teria a chance de falar nem que fosse por apenas dois minutos com o seu melhor amigo.

  


– HARRY! – Ao ouvir uma voz masculina chamar aquele nome que era tão familiar, Swift se virou para trás para ver se aquele Harry em questão era o seu. Ela sorriu ao reconhecer Styles, porém a sua expressão mudou na mesma hora em que percebeu que era o tal Tomlinson quem lhe chamava. De novo. – Eu recebi a sua mensagem, você disse que queria conversar comigo. – Taylor poderia deixar os dois e ir direto para o seu trabalho como atendente na MAC do shopping no centro da cidade, porém a sua curiosidade falou mais alto e a garota acabou por se esconder perto dos armários para tentar ouvir a conversa dos dois.

  


– Então, eu… Mhmmmm… – Ela nem precisava olhar para os dois para imaginar que Harry naquele momento estava prestes a roer a suas unhas de tão nervoso. – Eu conversei com o Ed mais cedo e ele me encorajou a te perguntar uma coisa. – Styles pigarreou e passou os dedos pelos seus cachos, deixando-os um pouco mais armados na lateral. – Você quer ir ao cinema comigo na sexta? Tipo, só eu e você?

  


– Como um encontro? – Taylor ouviu Louis perguntar com um tom de voz incerto e o sentiu o seu estômago afundar. Porque Harry estava convidando outro garoto para sair? Ele não era gay! Ele não **podia** ser gay!

  


– É-é. Um encontro. – Harry gaguejou e por mais que a garota de cabelos louros, com cachos feitos com babyliss, quisesse sair correndo dali, seus pés se mantinham firmes no chão e ela não conseguia se mover. – O Ed meio que percebeu que eu gosto de você e me incentivou a vir falar com você, mas eu nem pensei.. Nossa, eu nem imaginei se você gosta de meninos ou não, eu não deveria…

  


– Sim. – Louis interrompeu Harry e Swift fez questão de olhar para a dupla naquele momento no corredor e foi impossível controlar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto assim que viu a mão pequena de Tomlinson cobrir a do seu amado e, aos poucos, os dedos dos dois garotos se entrelaçaram. – Eu quero sair com você, seu bobo. Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, te achei uma gracinha e não paro de falar sobre você para o Liam e pro Zayn.

  


E então a menina, que já estava desolada, teve uma visão que foi capaz de partir seu coração em mil pedaços. Harry, que sorria feito um idiota para Louis, aproveitou que o corredor já estava praticamente vazio e passou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Louis, puxando o garoto para mais perto que terminou em um abraço. Como uma pessoa que Styles conhece a um pouco mais de dois meses tem a chance de abraçar-lhe de maneira tão íntima enquanto ela, que já é sua amiga há mais tempo, ganhava no máximo um abraço rápido em seu aniversário e em véspera de feriado, se tivesse sorte?

  


Sem olhar para trás, Taylor deixou seu esconderijo sem fazer questão de saber se o _casalzinho_ tinha reparado na sua presença. Ela só precisava encontrar um lugar que fosse seguro chorar enquanto não caísse a ficha de que o garoto que ela sonhava se tornar o seu namorado de colegial e, quem sabe, companheiro pelo resto da vida, era gay.

  


+++++++

  


Já era quase cinco horas da tarde quando o celular de Gemma começou a apitar desesperado em cima da pia do banheiro, porém a garota não podia sair do box do chuveiro enquanto retirava do cabelo a tintura colorida que comprou pela internet. Apesar de ser um dia de semana, ela havia combinado com Benny de encontrar-lhe em uma pizzaria que ficava há duas quadras da sua casa e ela rezou para que aquele alerta de mensagem não fosse o menino cancelando o encontro deles.

 

A garota desligou o chuveiro quando o tom pêssego da tintura _Awkward Peach_ já não descia pelo ralo e só então ela teve a coragem de secar os cabelos com uma toalha bem velha, pois se manchasse alguma das favoritas de sua mãe ela estaria encrencada. Com a toalha nova que ela pegou ao chegar da escola, Styles secou o seu corpo enquanto se preparava mentalmente para uma possível rejeição da parte de Coleman e por isso adiou o máximo que pode o momento em que foi ler a mensagem que recebera.

  
A sua surpresa foi que em vez de aparecer o nome “Benny s2“ no visor do seu iPhone, ela viu um número desconhecido. Dominada pela curiosidade, pois talvez aquela mensagem fosse um mero engano, Gemma clicou no aviso e piscou confusa ao ler o que haviam enviado para ela.

  


“ _Olá. Esse é o número da Gemma, a irmã do Harry?”_

 

“ **Sim, sou eu. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu irmão?”** , foi tudo o que ela conseguiu digitar com pressa e ainda assustada com o que acabara de ler, apesar de ter a mais absoluta certeza de que Harry estava em seu quarto na companhia de Ed. Ela podia ouvir a voz paciente do ruivo tentando convencer o seu irmão caçula a prestar mais atenção na maneira que movia seus dedos pelas cordas do violão ou ele nunca aprenderia a fazer as melodias pras músicas que escreve em seu caderno de capa de couro, que Harry recusa a chamar de diário.

  


“ _Na verdade aconteceu sim e eu acho bom você ter uma conversa com ele.”_

  


– Nossa, que pessoa mais abusada! – Gemma disse para si mesmo e bufou irritada com aquela pegadinha, por isso deixou o telefone sobre a pia do banheiro e se vestiu, pois ainda tinha que secar o seu cabelo para ver o resultado da coloração. Ela mantinha a toalha enrolada nos cabelos e foi até a área de serviço da casa, esticando a sua toalha no varal antes de voltar para o seu quarto. Por mais que quisesse ignorar o seu telefone, ela viu o instante que o visor do seu telefone se iluminou mais uma vez e ela reparou que havia duas mensagens não lidas do tal número desconhecido.

  


“ _Aqui é a Taylor, uma amiga dele. Você já deve ter me visto algumas vezes na sua casa. Bem, o motivo que eu te mandei essa mensagem é porque sou apaixonada pelo seu irmão e há mais de um ano tento fazer com que ele me chame pra sair...”_

  


“ _E hoje eu vi o porque ele nunca fez isso. Ele gosta de meninos, sabia? Chamou até o Tomlinson para ir ao cinema com ele. Isso não é justo comigo que o conheci primeiro e é abominável!”_

  


Gemma ficou sem palavras ao ler as mensagens da tal Taylor. Ela não sabia se o choque era pelo fato de ter que saber por outra pessoa que seu irmão era gay ou se era pelo preconceito da menina. Dominada pela raiva graças a intolerância de Swift, a Styles mais velha começou a digitar no teclado do seu telefone com pressa.

  


“ **Abominável é a maneira como você enxerga o mundo. Não há nada errado com o meu irmão, ele gostando de homens ou de mulheres. Quem é abominável aqui é você, que além de mimada é uma idiota cheia de preconceito!”**

  


Suas mãos tremiam e, por mais que ela quisesse encontrar Benedict na pizzaria, ela precisava conversar com a sua mãe sobre o conteúdo daquela mensagem e, se possível, com Harry assim que Ed fosse para casa. Ela então buscou o nome do cara que ela gostava na sua lista de contatos e, com pesar, enviou-lhe uma mensagem.

  


“ **Benny, aconteceu uma coisa séria aqui em casa e eu não vou poder sair hoje. Será que a gente pode sair amanhã? Eu realmente queria te ver só que não vai dar mesmo. Me desculpa!!!! xo”**

  


Em seguida Gemma deixou o celular do seu lado na cama e ligou o seu secador, aproveitando o tempo que tinha para arrumar os cabelos para pensar em como conversar com a sua mãe assim que ela chegasse do trabalho.

  


+++++++

  


Assim que ouviu o som do carro da sua mãe estacionar, Gemma esperou que ela entrasse em casa e começasse a se livrar do salto que apertava seus pés e do casaco grosso que ela trajava antes de lhe chamar para conversar. Ela seguiu Anne até o único quarto com cama de casal e sentou-se na beirada do colchão.

  


– Mãe, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – A sua voz saia baixa e ela nem conseguia olhar para a sua mãe enquanto digitava o código de desbloqueio do seu celular. – Na verdade, eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

  


– Assim você está me deixando preocupada, Gem. O que houve? – Anne se acomodou ao lado da filha, encarando-a cheia de ansiedade no olhar. Assim que Gemma lhe entregou o telefone com a troca de mensagens com Taylor, Anne começou a ler as coisas que a garota disse e então ficou uns bons cinco minutos sem falar nada, digerindo aquela informação.

  


– Será que isso é verdade? Porque se for eu não admito que a Taylor use a opção sexual do Harry como arma para brincadeiras sem graça ou até mesmo para chantagens. – A mulher de cabelos negros disse com firmeza, ganhando um aceno de cabeça da filha como resposta. – Se o Harry realmente chamou um menino para sair, tudo o que nos resta é apoiar o seu irmão, pois acima de qualquer coisa ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa e isso não mudará em nada o orgulho que sinto por ele.

  


Gemma e sua mãe trocaram um abraço apertado, mas antes de seguir para o banheiro da sua suíte, Anne pediu para que ela começasse a preparar o jantar, não sem antes também saber se Ed se juntaria a eles na refeição. A garota de cabelos rosados bateu na porta do quarto de Harry antes de entrar e perguntou a Sheeran se ele gostaria de jantar em casa, porém ele disse que às seis horas o seu pai passaria para lhe buscar pois a sua família jantaria fora naquela noite.

  


Sem dizer mais nada, ela seguiu em direção a cozinha e colocou uma panela com água e sal para ferver e, em outra, cozinhou uns pedaços de frango que ela já tinha cortado em pedaços pequenos e deixou marinando no tempero na geladeira. Assim que colocou o macarrão para cozer, o frango já estava praticamente pronto e assim que ele ganhou um tom dourado e estava cozido por dentro, ela jogou o conteúdo da panela em um prato para usar a mesma panela para fazer um molho branco que, no final, receberia aquele frango cozido. Quando ela terminou de montar o prato, Harry se despedia de Ed na porta da sala e sua mãe terminava de pôr a mesa atrás dela.

  


Os três Styles sentaram-se à mesa e em vez de Anne e Gemma começarem a falar pelos cotovelos, as duas permaneciam em silêncio; não demorou muito para que Harry estranhasse a atitude das mulheres que ele conhecia tão bem.

  


– Vocês estão estranhas… – Ele disse meio incerto após tomar um gole de suco de maçã. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry notou então a troca de olhares entre as duas mulheres, porém quando sua mãe parecia estar prestes a falar alguma coisa, Gemma foi mais rápida e disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça.

  


– Porque você não nos contou nada antes, Haz? Não é como se não fossemos te apoiar! – Os olhos verdes de Harry arregalaram-se de imediato, apesar dele não saber sobre o que a sua irmã falava.

  


– Gemma! – Anne lhe repreendeu antes de colocar a sua mão sobre a de Harry, apertando-a com cuidado. – Filho, sua irmã recebeu umas mensagens mais cedo e nós precisamos conversar com você a respeito.

  


Conforme sua irmã lhe explicava o que acontecera, Harry não sabia bem como se sentir. Era um misto de vergonha por ter sido tão exposto por uma pessoa que deveria ser sua amiga, revolta pela maneira a qual Taylor acreditava ser sua dona e não achava certo ele gostar de outra pessoa, ainda mais sendo este um homem e também medo de não ser aceito pela sua família nesta fase de descobertas sobre a sua sexualidade.

 

– Antes de mais nada eu queria te dizer que não tem nada demais ter dúvidas na sua vida. Se você ainda não sabe se prefere meninos ou meninas, vá experimentar até ter certeza de quem você é. Essas suas experiências vão te ajudar a se conhecer melhor e, caso você perceba que realmente gosta de meninos, eu estarei do seu lado para te apoiar sempre, assim como sua irmã.

  


As bochechas de Harry, que antes estavam rosadas graças a vergonha, agora tinham rastros molhados das lágrimas que escorriam livres pelo seu rosto. Gemma segurou sua outra mão livre, apertando-a um pouco mais forte só para ver se o seu irmão teria uma outra reação além de chorar.

  


– Eu realmente gosto do Louis, mamãe. Na verdade eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto por ele, nem nenhuma menina chamou tanto a minha atenção quanto ele. E pelo visto ele também gosta de mim, eu o chamei para sair na sexta. – O garoto confessou cheio de vergonha, arrancando um suspiro da sua mãe e uma risadinha debochada da irmã que logo começou a cantarolar “Haz está apaixonado!” até o momento em que esquivou de um tapa do irmão e recebeu um olhar reprovador da sua mãe.

  


– Se você gosta tanto dele, porque não o trás para jantar aqui em casa qualquer dia desses? – Anne sugeriu com um sorriso tranquilo e viu o filho concordar com a cabeça. – A não ser que esse encontro de vocês dê errado, aí você não comenta nada com ele, porém eu não aceitarei um não como resposta caso vocês resolvam ficar de novo. – A mulher deu um tapa de leve na mesa, chamando a atenção dos dois filhos.

  
– Está decidido! No domingo você trará o Louis aqui em casa e você, o Benny! Ou você realmente pensou que eu esqueceria do seu namoradinho, Gem? Nós faremos uma lasanha para os convidados e eu vou saber a intenção desses dois rapazes com os meus filhos. – A mãe dos dois disse entre risos e logo um clima mais leve se instaurou na cozinha e os três voltaram a comer tranquilamente, porém Harry teve que responder diversas perguntas sobre Louis e como eles se conheceram.

  
Não fora apenas o fim daquela noite, mas também o jantar de domingo a noite também transcorrera com uma imensa tranquilidade e Anne não poderia estar mais feliz pela escolha dos seus filhos, pois tanto Coleman quanto Tomlinson eram rapazes incríveis e pareciam realmente apaixonados por Gemma e Harry, respectivamente. Ah, e ela também aproveitou aquela noite para apresentar-lhes a Robin, um colega de trabalho que vivia lhe chamando para sair com ele e a surpreendia com flores frequentemente. Para a sua felicidade, seus bebês lhe incentivaram a aceitar um convite do homem para sair e, se todos ali estivessem com toda a sorte que ela desejava, três belos relacionamentos estavam prestes a começar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi dedicada a minha amiga Sara (sahsnape no SS e Wattpad)!


End file.
